In the past, hunters often have encountered difficulty in carrying, and quietly and efficiently utilizing, hunting accessories in the field. For example, hunters may try to carry into the field, and often into elevated tree stands, accessories such as pads or cushions (to aid the hunter in comfortably remaining motionless for extended periods of time), game calls, scents, gloves, hats, ammunition, and many other items. Often hunters will carry either a bow or a gun when they walk to their tree stand, making it more difficult to carry the above-mentioned accessories. Once the hunter is in the stand, space to stand and move about is usually limited. Additionally, once the hunter is in the tree stand, the hunter needs to quickly get all these accessories organized and positioned for use during the hunt. The sooner the hunter is able to get "settled in", the sooner the hunter will be able to sit quietly and thereby decrease the likelihood that game will be alerted to the hunter's position by any noise being made in the process.
For example, a hunter may attempt to carry a cushioning pad draped over a bow or gun in one hand, a string or bag of game calls around the hunter's neck, and some camouflage netting in another hand, all while trying to quietly traverse a steep brush-covered hillside.
While this or other approaches are possible, they have several shortcomings. First of all, the pad could be dropped, the calls might make noise as they clang together or slide around the hunter's neck, and the netting might become tangled in the brush. Additionally once this hunter arrives at the stand, there would be considerable time consumed and noise made in the process of organizing these accessories.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatuses for carrying and efficiently arranging and using hunting accessories.